The Adventure to Destroy Linux Guy5313
"The Adventure to Destroy Linux Guy5313! (3)" is the third episode of Mac Guy3135's Season 1. It is currently the longest episode by Mac Guy3135 released to date, being almost an hour long. The Adventure was slain by copyright two years later and was edited again, removing the offending material, along with some material what was unnecessary, overcomplicated or too long. The original uncensored edit is available on BitChute. It was supposed to be 30 minutes long, being the third episode of Mac Guy3135's Seasons, but ended up being about two times its intended length, with 56 minutes for the edited version and 64 minutes for the original. Plot The Adventure starts in a house in North Wales on Earth, where The Creatures discuss a letter they got from Linux Guy5313, which says that he has captured Seymour the Scarf Guy3511. The Creatures decide to do something about this, and after some discussion, decide that Mac Guy3135 should defeat Linux Guy5313 using a spare PC. As neither The Creatures nor Mac Guy3135 know how to defeat Linux Guy5313, they call Grandpa Mac Guy, who gives Mac Guy3135 some infiormation on how to defeat Linux Guy5313. Mac Guy3135, together with Dilys and The Creatures, travel to the Falkirk Portal, which is stuck on green, meaning that using it is safe and will not be fatal. The protagnists journey for some time, going through the Inner Border Fence, but are stopped by a Baron PC Guy. He is however defeated when Mac Guy3135 asks why it's so windy and the PC Guy does not possess an answer and is therefore thrown in the Gorge of Eternal Peril. The protagonists then go to the Bridge of Death, where they encounter The Troll. Mac Guy3135 fails to answer The Troll's 3rd question "What... is my favourite colour" and so is thrown in the Gorge but gets blown back to the bridge by the wind. The Troll, annoyed that Mac Guy3135 survived, asks him the same three questions, which he once again answers incorrectly. He is thrown in the Gorge of Eternal Peril, but gets blown to the other side of the Gorge by the wind. Dilys is next to answer The Troll's questions, but gets interrupted by the black timeline PC Guy3531 who causes The Troll to say "This is PC Guy3531. Mac Guy is a fool". When Dilys asks The Troll why he said that, The Troll gets cast into the Gorge of Eternal Peril, but like Mac Guy3135 gets blown back to the bridge. Dilys then answers The Troll's questions, and is allowed to cross the Bridge of Death. She then tricks The Troll into throwing himself in the Gorge, and runs across together with The Creatures. After having crossed the Gorge, the protagonists enter the Mac Guy's Forest, where they encounter The Dipman. He explains that he was held prisoner by the PC Guys but escaped after the Third PC Guy Castle was destroyed by Kion in The Adventure to Destroy the Empire of the PC Guys (It is revealed in The Adventure to Annihilate The PC And Linux Empires For Good that he was a member of a group led by Winston Wallace but split from the group with a man called Robert Simonsen, who then also split from The Dipman). The Dipman explains that he doesn't know how to get home (this is almost certainly because he's lost, as he knows of the Falkirk Portal as shown in TQTDTME), and Mac Guy3135 offers to help him to return to Earth if he aids Mac Guy3135 on his adventure. The Dipman accepts this and joins them on their adventure. The adventure then cuts to the highest ranking surviving members of the PC Guy Empire discussing the state of the empire in a building outside their empire as the Third PC Guy Castle was destroyed in The Adventure to Destroy the Empire of the PC Guys. They complain about Mac Guy3135 and Kion destroying the Third PC Guy Castle in The Adventure to Destroy the Empire of the PC Guys, and decide that they need to restore the Copy and Paste Machines in order to obtain a suitable workforce to begin construction on the Fourth PC Guy Castle. They travel to the Bridge of Death. The Troll, liking earls, lets the one Earl PC Guy among them cross the bridge, but requires the other PC Guys to answer his questions. He is however blown away from the bridge by the wind, letting the other PC Guys cross. They then travel to The Witch's Cottage. King PC Guys tasks the remaining Earl PC Guy with convincing The Witch to cast a spell to repair The Copy and Paste Machines, which he does successfully. The spell requres 12 Titan XPs, a Ctrl key, a C key, and a V key. The Earl PC Guy then exits the Witch's Cottage. The five PC Guys start chasing the protagonists to the ruins of the Third PC Guy Castle. The protagonists reach the castle, with the copy and paste machines visible, and the five PC Guys reach the ruins a bit later. One of them got thrown in the Gorge due to timeline tomfoolery, and another Baron PC Guy are defeated by the protagonists using a methane cylinder. King PC Guy, the Earl PC Guy, and PC Guy3531 escape. The protagonists then go to the only remaining tower of the Third PC Guy Castle, where the portal to the planet of Linux L would be. The protagonists, seeing that the portal has disappeared, send Dilys to the Witch's Cottage in order to get The Witch to cause the portal to reappear. The spell requires an iPhone 7, and so Dilys sacrifices hers. Dilys then returns to the rest of the protagonists, and the portal appears. The characters, now on Linux L, walk past the Linux Guy Empire to Linux Guy5313's Castle, and start looking for him. They are initially not very successful. Cast Protagonists * Dilys * Dipo * Grandpa Mac Guy * Mac Guy3135 * The Creatures Neutrals * The Troll * The Witch Antagonists * Linux Guy5313 † * PC Guys External links The adventure on YouTube The adventure on BitChute Category:Adventures